


I'm holding on tight to you

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Morte de personagem, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ao ver sua vida desabar de uma única vez ao perder Elsa e Olaf morrer em seu colo, Anna não tem outra escolha, senão buscar forças e todo o amor que lhe resta para seguir a única escolha que lhe resta.
Relationships: Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	I'm holding on tight to you

**Author's Note:**

> MUITO IMPORTANTE: Gente, eu não tenho a menor ideia do porque, mas vocês têm que saber que esse filme dos cinemas é Frozen 3, que é continuação do verdadeiro Frozen 2, que por hora só existe em livro, que por sinal é FANTÁSTICO!!! Eu não sei porque a Disney pulou. E se já não gostei desse filme novo, fiquei mais revoltada ainda quando li o livro e descobri isso. Felizmente muita coisa mal explicada ou nada explicada no filme novo é respondida nesse livro. Eu recomendo MUITO que vocês leiam, vende no site da Amazon (Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria), e a história dele termina onde a do filme começa, na cena que Elsa canta "Minha Intuição / Into The Unknow". Portanto, se vocês não entenderem alguma coisa citada aqui na one-shot, como a Nattmara, é porque são informações desse segundo livro. Espero ansiosa pra que tenha livro desse filme novo (Frozen 3) pra complementar melhor a história, porque sendo sincera, além de pularem Frozen 2, pisaram na bola com muita coisa.
> 
> OBS.: Sobre Nattmara, que é uma entidade que se manifesta nos pesadelos e é uma lenda escandinava, se vocês pesquisarem no google ou youtube encontrarão informações, mas no livro de Frozen é um pouco diferente da lenda original. Não vou entrar em detalhes pra não dar spoiler, mas se alguém quiser saber me mande mensagem ou fale nos comentários. ;D
> 
> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e às escriitoras Elizabeth Rudnick e Kamilla Benko, que escreveram os livros de Frozen e Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria, respectivamente.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Olaf… Elsa… O que eu faço agora?

_Eu já vi o escuro antes, mas não assim_

_Está frio, está vazio, está entorpecido_

_A vida que eu conhecia acabou, as luzes estão apagadas_

_Olá, escuridão, estou pronta para sucumbir_

Podia ser algo estranho de se dizer, mas Anna sentiu o calor deixá-la quando o peso suave e gelado de Olaf evaporou em seus braços. As peças do boneco que não eram feitas de neve caíram em seu colo, e mais uma vez naquele dia a dor rasgou seu coração. Anna abraçou o que restou de Olaf, o doce e inocente Olaf, que acreditou profundamente no amor até o último segundo de sua vida. Perdê-lo fez Anna lembrar-se de sua própria morte há três anos. O sofrimento e a tristeza nos olhos de Elsa a fizeram mentir, dizendo à irmã que não se lembrava do que aconteceu quando congelou, mas nunca esqueceria do sangue congelando em suas veias, do gelo petrificando sua pele, e do desespero agonizante de ouvir Elsa chorando e não poder fazer nada. Todas as sensações daquele momento foram horríveis, e Anna podia sentir um pouco delas novamente agora.

Soluçou quando decidiu que não tentaria mais conter suas lágrimas. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto guardava as últimas lembranças de Olaf em sua bolsa de viagem. Abraçou o objeto e se encolheu contra a parede fria da caverna escura, como se inconscientemente tentasse compensar o abraço que desejava receber naquele momento. Anna chorou até suas lágrimas se esgotarem, e a falta de sua capa agora era ainda mais evidente. A sensação de desproteção fazia a caverna parecer mais fria e mais escura do que já era, e lá no fundo ela sentiu uma faísca de medo tentar crescer dentro dela. Ao fechar os olhos lembrou-se da Nattmara e de tudo que viveram com a entidade os perseguindo apenas um mês e uma semana antes.

Ela quase perdera Elsa tantas vezes... E a Nattmara lhe mostrou que esse era seu maior medo. Duvidava que conseguiria dizer em voz alta, mas tinha acontecido. Elsa estava morta, levando Olaf e provavelmente Mashmallow, o castelo de gelo e todos os irmãozinhos de Olaf junto. E ao fechar os olhos a imaginação de Anna lhe mostrou o filhote de lobo sentado a sua frente, a olhando com seus olhos amarelos, como se esperasse qualquer vacilo, qualquer brecha que deixasse seu medo crescer para que pudesse penetrar. Ou talvez não fosse sua imaginação, talvez a morte de sua detentora tivesse libertado a Nattmara, e agora Anna seria realmente sua vítima. Mas era assim que aprendera a ver o lobo, como parte de Elsa, e Anna não tinha medo dos medos de sua irmã, pois sempre a amaria não importando quais medos tivesse.

Em seus sonhos estendeu a mão para acariciar o pelo branco da criatura, e o filhote fechou os olhos, não parecendo mais ameaçador ao ser acolhido. O lobo se transformou em areia negra até restar um único grão, e voou para longe como os flocos de neve que Olaf se tornara ao partir. As lembranças de Anna vagaram para a última celebração com o povo em Arendelle, apenas dois dias atrás, quando parecia que nada mudaria, ao menos por um bom tempo. Elas tinham prometido que não perderiam uma a outra. Ela, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, tinham prometido isso uns aos outros.

_Eu te segui, eu sempre tenho seguido_

_Mas você foi a um lugar que não consigo encontrar_

_Esse sofrimento tem uma gravidade que me puxa para baixo_

_Mas uma pequena voz sussurra em minha mente_

_“Você está perdida, a esperança se foi_

_Mas você deve continuar_

_E fazer a próxima coisa certa”_

Anna sabia o que tinha que fazer. Mas e depois? Não sabia onde Kristoff estava, perdera Olaf e Elsa, o que automaticamente a tornava a rainha de Arendelle. Mas que reino restaria para governar após a ponte ser destruída e as águas inundarem o fiorde? Que motivação teria para cuidar do povo agora que estava sozinha? Ela enlouqueceria e a Nattmara tentaria tomar Arendelle de novo como tentou tomar de Elsa?

Ela tinha que decidir. Mas a dor não deixava. A solidão parecia ter arrancado o chão debaixo de seus pés, a encurralando na caverna.

_Pode haver um dia além desta noite?_

_Não sei mais o que é verdadeiro_

_Não consigo encontrar minha direção, estou completamente sozinho_

_A única estrela que me guiava era você_

_Como se erguer do chão_

_Quando não é por você que eu estou me levantando?_

_Basta fazer a próxima coisa certa_

_Dê um passo, mais um passo_

_É tudo o que posso fazer_

_A próxima coisa certa_

A vida inteira Anna se sentira jogada de um lado para o outro como se a vida lhe negasse qualquer chance de escolher ou controlar seu destino. Então veio o inverno eterno de Elsa, e as coisas mudaram, os portões foram abertos. E quando a vida pareceu brilhar naqueles dias maravilhosos, Anna teve a esperança de que todos eles estariam bem, e ela e Elsa poderiam recuperar os anos que lhes foram roubados. Tanto havia acontecido... Os traumas de Elsa, os dela mesma, a Nattmara. Anna imaginara muitas coisas para seu futuro, mesmo tendo a consciência do quão incerto ele sempre seria, mas nunca que ela estaria sozinha nessas circunstâncias.

Ela nunca quis causar aquele acidente, nem perder suas memórias, e muito menos a companhia da irmã e a liberdade. Ela nunca quis que Hans quase as tivesse matado, ou que ela tivesse colocado Kristoff, Elsa e o reino em risco confiando nele, e nem que seus piores temores se concretizassem como agora. Mas ela ainda podia fazer uma coisa. Podia proteger tudo pelo que Elsa lutou para proteger. Mudou de posição tentando se levantar, a dor e a tristeza pareciam literalmente puxá-la para baixo.

 _O medo é a sombra do amor. Você só tem medo porque se importa demais com Arendelle, e comigo.’_ As palavras que ela dissera a Elsa quando derrotaram a Nattmara ecoaram em sua cabeça. Elsa novamente se arriscara sozinha para protegê-la, e dessa vez dera a vida para fazer justiça. Anna não sabia o que seria de Arendelle. Mas não fazer nada manteria o reino nas mãos dos espíritos, o que em nada mudava a situação do povo se ele fosse destruído. Não havia outra escolha.

_Eu não vou olhar muito à frente_

_É demais para eu aguentar_

_Mas divida isso com esse próximo suspiro, esse próximo passo_

_Essa próxima escolha é uma que eu posso fazer_

_Então eu vou percorrer esta noite_

_Tropeçando cegamente em direção à luz_

_E fazer a próxima coisa certa_

_E com o amanhecer, o que vem então?_

Anna levantou, tropeçando ao fazê-lo, mas não se deixou cair novamente. Recolocou a alça da bolsa sobre seu ombro e olhou em volta. Devia haver outra passagem em algum lugar. Caminhou até a parede de pedra oposta, respirando fundo para juntar forças e subindo a primeira pedra, com uma facilidade gratificante após todo o tempo que Kristoff gastara a ensinando a escalar depois de sua tentativa terrivelmente falha quando seguiram Elsa até a Montanha do Norte. A caverna era imensa, e tinha pontos mais baixos, onde não era possível sequer ver o chão, e em outros lugares se estendia a metros e metros de altura. Onde estava, Anna só podia ver escuridão, não enxergando nem mesmo o lugar por onde ela e Olaf haviam entrado por acidente. Talvez houvesse uma saída no alto.

Alcançou uma pedra maior onde podia caminhar, chegando ao vazio ainda escuro, onde era possível enxergar apenas dois picos de rocha em meio a uma quantidade infinita de névoa. Era uma visão assustadora, mas também era sua única saída. E era isso. Se Anna sobrevisse ao salto, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. A de ninguém de Arendelle ou da Floresta seria. E agora isso era ainda mais claro para ela.

_Quando ficar claro que tudo nunca mais será igual_

_Então eu vou fazer a escolha de ouvir essa voz_

_E fazer a próxima coisa certa_

Anna saltou. E imagens dela não alcançando a próxima pedra e caindo para a morte no mar de névoa surgiram em sua cabeça, mas facilmente as afastou. Isso não seria nada perto de toda a dor que já sentia, e manteve-se leve e concentrada no salto. Seus pé quicaram no chão rochoso, e ela empurrou o corpo para frente, segurando-se firme e voltando a escalar. As grandes pedras inclinadas se transformaram aos poucos em pedras menores que praticamente formavam uma escada até uma abertura nas rochas, de tamanho suficiente para uma pessoa passar.

A luz renovou um pouco das forças de Anna, e ela ficou de pé, caminhando até a saída e subindo até o ponto mais alto da rocha, coberto por musgo e grama. Do alto viu os topos das árvores alaranjadas do outono se destacando na névoa que tomava a floresta. Ao longe, a sua frente, viu o mar e a ponte. A ponte que causara tudo aquilo e que levara todos eles até esse momento.

Novamente Anna refletiu. O que ela iria fazer assim que chegasse à floreta mudaria as vidas de incontáveis pessoas para sempre, incluindo a sua. Agora o futuro era incerto como nunca fora antes. Mas era a coisa certa a ser feita. As lágrimas tinham secado em seu rosto. O peso das lembranças de Olaf guardadas em sua bolsa parecia um incentivo consolador. A esperança de reencontrar Kristoff e Sven aliviou um pouco o nó em sua garganta. A vida perdida de sua amada irmã não podia ser desperdiçada agora.

Anna estava completamente sozinha, mas com o vento soprando em seus cabelos e o silêncio do topo das pedras, parecia que de alguma forma todos eles estavam ali com ela agora. E ela os guardaria para sempre. _‘Prometo não te perder.’_

— Eu vou fazer isso, Elsa.

Desceu as pedras em direção à floresta da mesma forma que havia escalado na caverna, e correu. Correu na direção onde os gigantes dormiam. Eles eram a melhor chance de destruir a ponte. E depois disso... Era impossível saber. Mas essa era a única certeza que Anna tinha agora. E ela faria isso.

Lá estavam eles, três gigantes de pedra dormindo num canto do rio que entrava pela floresta. Eles poderiam matá-la antes que ela conseguisse levá-los à ponte, mas contaria com o peso e a lentidão das criaturas para sobreviver até lá. Encarou o gigante adormecido que estava virado para ela, e gritou.

— Acorda!!

O gigante não se mexeu.

— ACORDA!!! – Gritou muito mais lato, finalmente alertando as três enormes criaturas.

O primeiro se levantou, tropeçando no segundo, que se mexeu e atingiu o terceiro. Os três se ergueram brigando um com o outro e sacudindo as árvores e o chão, fazendo Anna voar para a frente e cair quando já tinha se virado para correr na direção oposta. Ela levantou, e um deles atirou uma pedra gigantesca que passou direto por ela, atingindo o chão alguns metros a sua frente.

— Isso vai funcionar.

Tornou a chamar a atenção dos gigantes e correr, ficando satisfeita ao ver que a seguiam. Estava com medo, seu coração estava disparado e seu pés pareciam se mover por vontade própria, mas ela faria isso. Faria isso por Elsa, e por Olaf, por todos que ela amava, pela justiça. E no final eles lutariam juntos, não importando o que acontecesse. Algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar. O amor nunca muda. Enquanto corria, Anna fez um aceno positivo de cabeça para si mesma, confirmando sua escolha, e continuou correndo.

_Eu estou segurando firme em você_


End file.
